Lyrical Lies
by comptine
Summary: “Love you Suki.” The words come out of my mouth routinely. I still haven’t gotten the guts to tell her that they aren’t true, we went out for two years and then I met Toph and it was like Suki never existed. Tokka, Jetzula, Kataang and Zutara. NO SUKKA.


If you get tagged, you have to write a short fic about ten random songs. Put your IPOD or library on shuffle, and get ready to write to whatever song comes up. Sounds pretty easy, but here's the thing; you only have until the end of the song to finish the drabble, and then it's onto the next one.

* * *

_**Lyrical Lies**_

Tearin' Us Apart-Plain White T's

"Love you Sokka."

"Love you Suki." The words come out of my mouth routinely. I still haven't gotten the guts to tell her that they aren't true, we went out for two years and then I met Toph and it was like Suki never existed.

Trying to find the words to tell her I've found someone else.

"You are an arrogant bastard. Just tell her already, nobody likes their emotions being played with. The faster you tell her, the faster we can be together without you complaining about how guilty you feel." She's right. I have to tell Suki.

I have to say goodbye.

"Suki…this is Sokka. Listen, we need to talk…"

* * *

Spice Up Your Life-Spice Girls

"Sokka! What the hell are we doing here? I haven't listen to the Spice Girls in forever! In fact I don't think I ever listen to them!" We were being jostled around my a giant crowd out people. The Spice Girls had sold out and Sokka had won ticket and brought me.

"Because!" He screamed over the cheering and music. "The Spice Girls rule! I had the biggest crush on Sporty Spice!"

"You came here and dragged me along so that we could stand in a crowd of sweaty people and stare at your old childhood crush?"

"No, I wanted to let Sporty Spice that I found a new Spice. I thought it'd be good if I let her down easy."

"Oh yeah? Who's this new Spice girl?"

"It's you! Sarcastic-Tough-Mean-Independent Spice. A bit wordy but I'm sure you'll fit right in."

* * *

It's Time to Dance-Panic at the Disco

People whirl around her, she feels blinded by the bright colours and sickly sweet smell of champagne. Her own dress squeezes her.

Head begins to spin.

She falls to the floor, unnoticed by the party-goers

"What are you doing!?" She's roughly pulled to her feet. Her blue eyes catch his. They are liquid amber. "You don't just lay down in the middle of a ball!"

She can't speak at the moment but her saviour pulls her away from the crowd. "You are an idiot. Can't you at least have some composure!?"

She shakes her head. He groans. "C'mon, let's get you somewhere safe." She nods but as she attempts to walk her ankles give under her and she collapse again, leaning against the fall for support.

He shakes his head and gently lifts her into his arms. She remembers nothing after that.

Katara was never one suited for Fire Nation balls.

* * *

Rake It In-Imogen Heap

Azula paces her room. Unsure of what to think. A commoner had just confessed his love for her.

Jet. Lovely hair, charming smile and known womanizer. Yet here she was completely entranced by him.

"Goddamnit." She mutters to herself. She was a High Princess. High Princesses did not fall in love with conmen, especially not Jet.

She opens her door to find Jet standing in her corridor. He smiles happily but he has no idea what she has in store for him.

"Jet. I decline your offer. I suggest you leave before I call the guards on you."

And just like that, Jet , the known womanizer with lovely hair and a charming smile was denied the one woman he had never lied to.

* * *

A Million Ways to be Cruel- Ok Go

Zuko stared at the woman standing in front of him.

She was a teaser, always hovering on the edges of his dreams and yet to far to hold in his arms.

She was a harpy. When he heard her talk her was hypnotized and normally forgot what he was doing, which resulted in him looking like an idiot.

She was a beauty. Her long brown hair and blue eyes more exotic than anything in the Fire Nation could offer.

But there was one thing that even he couldn't get over.

She was way out of his league.

But there were moments, and he knew, where she would look at him without hate or scorn and she would see a smile and even insult and prick she gave him was all worth it.

Yep, the Water Tribe girl was definitely nothing more than a tease. He tried to tell himself as she threw herself into his arms and kissed him.

* * *

Drops of Jupiter-Train

When Sokka had first seen her, she had looked like a boy. Her hair falling into her eyes, tunic covering any hint of puberty.

Then they moved to the Fire Nation and it was like Toph Beifong went from tough boy to pretty girl. Her chest he could actually see now (though he did his best to ignore it)

Her hair was held back by gold, accentuating her own dark hair's shininess.

Her smile, which was normally only reserved for mocking was there when he passed her that piece of meterorite.

And at that moment, it looked like Toph Beifong could've flown to the stars and back she was so happy.

And at that moment, Sokka had decided that he would do whatever it took to keep her smiling. Even if it meant following her to the stars and back.

Maybe even Yue would say hi as they flew through the heavens.

* * *

On Top of the World-Boys Like Girls

"Aang what are you doing!?" For he had just swept her into his arms.

"Katara. I want you to see what the world is like from a bird's eye view. I'm going to take you flying." He launched himself into the air, bringing Katara with him.

His Airbender had grown to be so good he could so remain suspended in midair for minutes at a time, simply floating there.

Slowly he coaxed Katara to open her eyes and look down on the world. It was New Years Eve and the world was celebrating. Music was played and fireworks were shot into the sky and exploded all around Aang and Katara, showering them in golden sparkles.

"Oh Aang." She said, her blue eyes wide as her stared at the glittering sparks. "This is wonderful."

* * *

Hero/Heroine-Boys Like Girls

"Okay, okay. Toph you know I like you and I know you like me…"

"So what's stopping you?"

"Yue…Suki…they both died and I don't know if I want that happening to you to."

"Sokka, it's not a curse. Not every girl you kiss dies."

"How can you prove it!?"

She kisses him. "See? I can take care of myself Sokka. I'm tough unlike that island girl."

"See I knew it! You never liked Suki!"

"Duh. Yue I can like, she turned into the moon and that's cool and all but Suki kinda just fell into a pit of fire. Which I can't respect."

"You know what Toph?"

"What Sokka?"

"I think I'm ready to move on. Leave Suki and Yue behind."

"Good," she comes closer, placing a tiny hand on his chest. "Because I think I'm ready for another kiss.

* * *

The Art of Losing- American Hi-Fi

So Aang was never the ladies man.

But what did her care?

So Aang was never as handsome as Zuko.

But what did he care?

So Aang was never as charming as Jet.

But what did he care?

Okay, so he did care.

There was only one reason he cared and that reason's name was Katara.

So she liked Zuko because he was handsome.

Aang told her he was cute.

So she liked Jet because he was charming.

Aang told her he was innocent.

Even after all these facts, all these truths, she still didn't go out with him.

Well, there was always next week.

If there was one thing she could admire about him, it was his persistence. That's a nice trait.

Right?

* * *

Belt Loops-The Films

Zuko had always expected this of Mai. She got bored easily so she would get bored of him quickly. But to resort to Jet? So Jet and Mai broke the hearts of the Sozin kids and escaped to Mexico.

Okay, so that sucked.

Where was he going to find comfort?

Certainly not in his sister, she was furious and if you got within ten feet of her she'd thrown something at you.

Certainly not in Aang, he had no idea how woman functioned.

Certainly not Toph, she was laughing.

Certainly not Sokka, he was laughing to.

Certainly Katara! She was a woman, she'd be able to help him!

Oh yeah, he found a lot of help when he was holding her tight, pressing his lips against hers.

* * *

Author's Note

I was tagged by Nerf-or-Nothing!

This was SO much fun and the only one I'm not proud of is 'On Top of the World' besides that I like all of them!

Okay, now for tagging mwhahaha

I tag: Kyoshi 7989 (she's already done but she might not post it) TrueThinker and zeratul7.

And of course anyone else who wants to do it! It's one of the awesomest things I've done and you should try it if you've got the time!

TrueThinker, zeratul7


End file.
